linuxpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fluxbox
Fluxbox es un gestor de ventanas basado en Blackbox, es ligero y altamente personalizable. Instalacion Ubuntu : sudo apt-get install fluxbox Personalizando Aplicaciones al Inicio para agragar aplicaciones que se ejecuten al inicio de la sesion tienes que editar el startup, en una terminal: gedit ~/.fluxbox/startup Para anadir alguna ponemos el comando por ejemplo: conky & idesk & Es muy importante poner & al final, porque si no, no cargara correctamente fluxbox Menu El menu por defecto es un poco disfuncional, no contiene todas las aplicaciones, para agregar una tenemos que editar el menu, en una terminal: gedit ~/.fluxbox/menu para agragar alguna aplicacion al menu: exec (el nombre con el que se mostrara en el menu) {el comando con el que se ejecua} <> ejemplo: exec (Terminal) {gnome-terminal} <> para agragar submenus: submenu (nombre del submenu) {} <> ejemplo: submenu (Red) {} <> Fondo de Pantalla Primero tenemos que ver si no ocupas nada, abre una terminal y escribe fbsetbg -i Si todo esta bien aparecera: Esetroot is a nice wallpapersetter. You won't have any problems. Y si no aparecera: display doesn't set the wallpaper properly. Transparency for fluxbox and apps like aterm and xchat won't work right with it. Consider installing feh, wmsetbg (from windowmaker) or Esetroot (from Eterm) and I'll use them instead. Si sale ese error puede que tengas que instalar alguna de estas aplicaciones: Esetroot wmsetbg feh hsetroot chbg display qiv xv xsri xli xsetbg Si ya esta todo, lo que tienes que hacer para poner el fondo es: fbsetbg -f ruta/y/nombre_de_la_imagen.ext Ejemplo: fbsetbg -f /home/chemical12/imágenes/imagen.png Si usas nautilus, puedes ahcer un script, abre tu editor de texto y pega: #!/bin/sh fbsetbg $@ Guardalo en: ~/.gnome2/nautilus-scripts Con el nombre: "Set Background" Styles Hay varias paginas en las que podemos encontrar styles http://box-look.org/ http://customize.org/fluxbox http://tenr.de/styles/ Solo descargamos el que mas nos guste, lo descomprimimos y copiamos a la carpeta: /home/tu usuario/.fluxbox/styles Usar tema gtk2, cursor, iconos cuando recien instalan fluxbox se ve muy feo, para poder usar un tema gtk, cursores e iconos nesesitamos instalar lxappearance sudo apt-get install lxappearance Utilizar idesk para que idesk inicie cuando enciendes la pc, editamos el archivo /home/usuario/.fluxbox/startup agreamos: idesk & Aplicaciones Ligeras Navegadores Web : Midori Reproductor Multimedia: mplayer Reproductor de Musica: moc Editor de texto: nano Dock: wbar Gestor de archivos: ROX filer Otros Abrir nautilus Hay muchas alternativas para nautilus pero es de los mejores gestores de archivos, al abrirlo en fluxbox se quita el fondo y el menu de fluxbox, para que no pase eso lo que tienen que hacer es abrir nautilus asi: nautilus --no-desktop Apagar y Reiniciar Si instalas fluxbox y estabas usando otro gestor de ventanas puede que no te de la opcion de apagar y reinicia, para eso tenemos que modificar el menu, en una terminal pegan esto: gedit .fluxbox/menu O en vez de gedit su editor de texto favorito. Agregan al final, antes de end esto: exec (Reiniciar) {shutdown -r now} <> exec (Apagar) {shutdown -P now} <> Quedara asi: begin include (/etc/X11/fluxbox/fluxbox-menu) exec (Reiniciar) {shutdown -r now} <> exec (Apagar) {shutdown -P now} <> end Forzar la salida A veces se cuelgan las aplicaciones y tenemos que matar la aplicacion, modificamos el menu,en una terminal pagan esto: gedit .fluxbox/menu O en vez de gedit su editor de texto favorito. Agregan al final, antes de end esto: exec (xkill) {xkill } Quedara si: begin include (/etc/X11/fluxbox/fluxbox-menu) exec (xkill) {xkill } end Cuando den clic el cursor se transformara en una calavara, al hacer clic en la aplicacion que se colgo se cierra. Categoría:En Desarrollo Categoría:Gestor de Ventanas Categoría:Software Libre Categoría:Otros